


I’ll Reach The Sun Someday

by oikawa_kin123



Category: Haikyu, haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Depressing, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad, angsty, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa_kin123/pseuds/oikawa_kin123
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama both have an ultra-extremely disease. This causes the infected to only live about 2-4 months after they are diagnosed. Kageyama wanted to die and live in no pain. On the other hand, Hinata wanted to live life to the fullest. What happens when Kageyama finally meets his sunshine
Relationships: kagehina, kaghina
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own haikyuu 
> 
> (This story is from me) briannabla on wattpad and ao3

Kageyama woke up in his usual hospital bed. His eyes adjusting to the hospital light. Ever since he got diagnosed two weeks ago he has not smiled or even laughed like he used to, if he even did. His breathing tubes made it harder for him to sleep and breathe anyways. "Rise and shine Tobio!" The doctor came in with her usual medicine cart. "Good morning." He replies sitting up and groaning. "Time for your treatment." The doctor said while getting her massaging pad. Kageyama grumbled as she put the massaging pad around his neck and back. 

Why?

She plugged the messaging pad in the outlet. Kageyama moved like it's an earthquake. His body moving in tiny jumps. This was for the mucus trapped in his lung to come out. He put out a thumbs up signaling the doctor to bring the bucket for him to spit in . As Kageyama was moving, he threw up mucus and blood. When the 20 minutes was up, the doctor unplugged the messaging pad. Kageyama got his napkin and removed the extra mucus and blood in his cheeks. "I hate this." He mumbles under his breath looking down at his legs. "Come on Tobio..." the doctor said in the most gentle voice. The doctor was around 40 and had a husband and kid. The kid visited Kageyama sometimes and Kageyama did not want to admit it but it cheered him up, if anything even did anymore.

"Time for breakfast." The doctor told Kageyama and Kageyama just nodded. Kageyama could not keep anything down so he had to eat with a feeding tube connected to his bellybutton. 

This is so uncomfortable 

The blended down food met with his feeding tube and entered Kageyamas body. Kageyama missed eating normally and enjoying the flavor. If he could have one thing back, it would be food. When the doctor left , he changed into his favorite white shirt with jeans. 

He walked outside and was heading to his favorite spot-the lounge room. All the doctors greeted him with a "Good morning." and Kageyama replied with a "Good Morning." back. 

Kageyama looked at the hospital patients and nurses walking back and forth from each room as they did every day. Do the patients ever get tired? The same way he is?

When Kageyama made it to his favorite couch, he took out his phone and scrolled through social media. He saw people his age having so much fun and living their lives. While Kageyama likes to explain he is living in a "shit hole".

He was scrolling till he heard a crash. He turned around sharply and saw a boy with orange hair. He was short for his age and skinny bones. He was wearing a breathing tube just like him. The boy got up from the floor and chuckled at his little mistake. 

"Well that's embarrassing." 

No duh.

The doctors helped him up but the boy insist it was ok. When the boy looked around if anyone saw, he met eyes with Kageyama.

Have I seen him before? 

The boy picked up the skateboard he tripped on and walked towards Kageyama.

Why is he coming here?

When the boy finally came close enough to talk to, the boy said with a wide smile, ear to ear "Hi! I'm Hinata!".

"Hi." Kageyama scoffed and turned away to his phone. "Well....what's your name?" Hinata asked."Kageyama." he replies. 

"Well....watcha doing..Kageyama?" Hinata asked jumping in front of him 

"Nothing and none of your business." Kageyama looked at him and then looked back at his phone. 

Hinata grumbled.

"Give it!" He snatched the phone. 

"Hey! Dumbass!" Kageyama screams trying to reach for his phone. Anger grew over Kageyama as the boy didn't plan on giving him the phone any time soon.

Kageyama got up from his chair and grabbed the phone out of Hinata's hand easily.

"Moron! What are you doing!?" 

Hinata raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"You must be grumpy."

"What you say?!"

"Nothing!" Hinata said, changing his pout to a smile. "Are you bipolar or some shit." Kageyama asked in sarcasm, sitting back down. "W-Wha." Hinata mouth opened a little. "Well anyways..."

"Scoot." Hinata commands. "No." Kageyama replies. Hinata scooted himself pushing Kageyama to the side. Hinata looked over Kageyama's shoulder, trying to see his phone. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Kageyama asked Hinata with a pressured look. "I'm bored. I was trying to ride my skateboard but I suck. I was hoping that you will keep my company. This hospital has nothing fun to do!"

Sick?

"So you're sick?" Kageyama asked looking at Hinata. "Well duh. Why would I be at a hospital, wearing a breathing tube?" Hinata replied to him sarcastically, pointing at himself.

"And I'm guessing you are too?" Hinata questioned. 

"Yea."

"Oh. Which one?"

Kageyama explained his sickness and his symptoms, wondering why is he telling such information to such a stranger.

"Wait..really?" 

"Yea?" 

"No way!"

"What?"

"I have the same one!"

"What!"

"Yeah!"

"Woah..."

Kageyama was in shock. That's crazy! How can someone in the same hospital have the same sickness as him! 

"So...that's crazy am I right!" Hinata asked him joyfully. "Yea I guess..." Kageyama said under his breath. "Well...to know each other better...what's your age?" 

"16. You?" Kageyama asked. 

"Me too! I'm 16!" Hinata snapped back. 

"What. Dude I thought you would have been 14 or something!" 

Hinata gasped in shock, "Hey! I know I'm short and all but it's not that big of a deal." 

"Fine, Fine, We are the same age." Kageyama mumbles, mentally raising his hands in the air.

"Yea I guess." Hinata replies looking down. "Well...Come!" Hinata looks up and jumps, dragging Kageyama by the hand.

What is he doing?!

"What are you doing?!" Kageyama screams while getting yanked to what looks like an elevator. "I'm taking you somewhere." Hinata replied. "Where?!" Kageyama asked. "You'll see." Hinata smirks. 

"What. I-." 

"Just trust me!" Hinata cut him off, pressing the elevator button. 

After a couple minutes, the elevator opened. 

Hinata and Kageyama walked inside, Hinata pressing the highest floor.

Kageyama lift an eyebrow, "What. are. you. doing." Kageyama commands for an answer.

"Stop being so persistent and just follow my lead." Hinata replies rolling his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "God your annoying." Kageyama mumbles. 

"Meanie."

"Shut up."

"Bakayama."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Ding! Hinata dragged Kageyama out of the elevator. When they walked out the elevator. Hinata hauled Kageyama up the stairs.

When Hinata was about to open it, Hinata asked, "Are you ready.".

"Yea, I am dumbass. Now open the door!" Kageyama was inpatient since he was tugged by Hinata aggressively. 

"Ok!" Hinata opened the door. What was outside was memorizing. It was a beautiful sunrise.

Kageyama slightly parted his lips in shock. "W-Wow." Kageyama mumbles because he couldn't find any words to say.

"I know right." Hinata spoke for him. They both eventually walked outside, letting in the fresh air. 

Hinata walked over to the railing. He took one foot and stepped on the railing. Using the rest of his body strength, he pushed himself all the way up. "Boke! What are you doing?!" Kageyama screams in panic. 

"Relax." Hinata turned around to face Kageyama. "I'm not gonna fall." He laughs. 

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked again in panic. "Why are you so worried?" Hinata asked. "You are the first person to actually talk to me and kinda don't want to witness a fucking murder?" Kageyama crossed his arms.

Hinata let out a sigh. Hinata jumped off the edge and walked over to Kageyama. He stood next to him and looked over to him. 

"When did you get diagnosed." Hinata asked Kageyama. Kageyama got caught by surprised. 

That was random.

"About two weeks ago. You?" Kageyama asked.

"Two months ago..." .

Kageyama felt sorry which was not really a usual emotion for him.

"It's ok." Hinata mumbles. "I'm trying to make the most of it." He looked up at Kageyama in determination. Kageyama nodded. 

They both looked up at the sunrise. The pink mixed with the blue of the sky. The yellow clouds reflecting the sun. It was beautiful. 

"Hey Kags..Did you know Hinata means Sun?" Hinata asked while still looking at the sun. 

"No...I guess now I do." Kageyama replies looking at Hinata then back at the sun.

They watched the sunrise and hopped for a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your first name Kags?" Hinata asked him. "Tobio and don't call me Kags.

"Oo! My name is Shoyo!" Hinata replies. "That's nice." Kageyama said in sarcasm.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Hinata asked. "I don't want to." Kageyama scoffs. "You should try it." Hinata smiles. "No." Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Why?" Hinata crosses his arms and lifts one eyebrow. 

"Because I don't want to?"

"Why?"

"Stop asking why!"

"Fine."

After a couple minutes Hinata and Kageyama both left the rooftop. They walked down the stairs, well at least Kageyama did. Hinata slid down the railing almost falling. "Dumbass." Kageyama mumbles. "Hey!" Hinata laughs. 

"You know what Kageyama. I'm going to make you smile!" 

"I'll like to see you try." Kageyama scoffs. "Bet." 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. The elevator opened. Hinata jumped out while Kageyama just casually walked out. It was about 11:00. "I'm bored let's go somewhere." Hinata turned around a smiled. "Like we can." Kageyama scoffs. "Let's go to the city!" Hinata jumps then coughs. "Fine, we have to be careful. Remember it's cold outside." Kageyama reminded. "Yea, Yea. Let's go!" Hinata walked out the door.

This dumbass forgot his sweater.

Luckily for Kageyama he brought his red sweater. Kageyama ran outside the door trying to catch up with Hinata. The cold wind blowing in their face. The sun was bright so the cold didn't really bother Hinata much. "The city isn't far from here." Hinata said. They both started walking and talking about anything they could. Kageyama found Hinata bright. He always smiled when he talked. 

"We're here!" Hinata screams pulling Kageyama by the arm, snapping Kageyama back into reality. They entered a small city with blinding lights. They both walked around the city admiring the stores and the people. 

Hinata spotted a clothing store. "Come on!" Hinata yelled , pulling Kageyama by the arm. "Where are we going?" Kageyama screams trying to get through the people passing by. "Let's try on some clothes!" Hinata replies, flying through people. 

"Hey stop it!" Kageyama tried to let go of Hinata's grip but Hinata wouldn't budge.

When they made it to the shop. 

"We're here!"

"Great." Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Hinata looked around the graphic t-shirts meanwhile Kageyama looked around for new hoodies and jeans since he wears the same one every day. Hinata grabbed an over-sized t-shirt which was Disney related. "Kageyama!" Hinata waved from the other side of the room. "What?" Kageyama asks while gesturing Hinata to quiet down. "Come! I want your opinion!" Hinata walked towards the dressing room. 

Kageyama followed.

"Wait in this chair." Hinata said pointing at the chair outside the dressing room. Not wanting to, Kageyama sat on the chair. 

Hinata changed into his shirt and looked himself in the mirror. He looked long and hard at his body, trying to keep a smile. 

Why me.

I look like a twig.

I don't even look my age!

Nothing fits me!

Hinata rolled down on the side of the wall. All these thoughts filling his head was not good for him. It wasn't good for anybody's 

He started softly crying to make sure Kageyama didn't hear. It started to get hard to breathe due to his lungs being already full of mucus. 

"H-Hinata?" Kageyama stood up. Kageyama heard the gasping for air. "Hinata?!" Kageyama started to get worried. He didn't know why. He just met the boy but something inside of him felt like his heart was dropping not being to able to here the boy voice. Kageyama knocked on the door. "Hinata open up." Kageyama commanded. No answer. Kageyama did something he never thought he would, he kicked the door open. 

He saw Hinata in his over sized shirt. His knees was crunch down and his head in his elbows. "Hinata." Kageyama asked as his once worried eyes turned into soft ones. Hinata looks up and sniffles with his red puffy eyes, "Why us?" Hinata asked. Kageyama eyes widened. 

He didn't know why Hinata and Kageyama had to be in pain but all he has to do was comfort the orange haired boy. Kageyama never showed affection to anyone only probably his family. When Kageyama saw the boy crying he couldn't think of anything else but to go down where the boy was. He kneeled down and hugged the boy. Hinata snuggled in his chest.

Feels comfortable. 

Hinata never felt the feeling of comfort. In that moment Hinata felt something inside of him...it felt like...he was...loved? "Hinata...you wanna go somewhere else." Kageyama ask ruffling his orange hair. Hinata sniffles and nods, wiping the tears of his face. Kageyama got up and so did Hinata. When Hinata got up he felt like he couldn't breathe. Hinata slammed his hand against the wall looking down. He started coughing up mucus. Kageyama was about to walk out the room till he heard the sound Hinata made. He sharply turned his head and ran to him. 

Kageyama knew what was happening as the same thing happens to him. 

Kageyama rubbed the back of Hinatas back. "It's ok...It's ok...." Kageyama kept repeating the words. "Stay here. Let me ask for napkins or paper towels." Kageyama said. Hinata nodded. 

Hinata got rid of the mucus, spitting it on the floor. Kageyama came back with paper towels and wiped the mucus off the floor. Kageyama wasn't disgusted. . Kageyama saw the same thing everyday so why was it different. When Kageyama finished, he threw it in the trash and told Hinata to not worry about it. Hinata kept trying to say sorry but Kageyama insisted that it was fine. Hinata changed his shirt and then they both left the shop.

"I'm sorry." Hinata stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hinata, you dumbass how many times do I have to tell you it is fine." Kageyama replied and kept walking. Hinata ran up to him with a bright grin. 

They both kept walking around the stores. Hinata's eyes reflecting the city lights. Hinata's eyes brighten up every time a seller wants to sell him something that is apparently "cool". Kageyama kept finding himself looking at Hinata. It wasn't like Hinata wasn't doing the same. Hinata found the tall man calm. His ocean blue eyes examining what's in front of him. His silk black hair covering his slim face. 

Hinata starts shivering since he didn't bring his jacket. Kageyama notices it. 

Should I?

Kageyama sighed and took off his sweater and wrapped around Hinata. Kageyama looked the other way, blushing just a tad

Hinata jumped slightly at the gesture then moved his eyes up to at Kageyama. 

Did he give me his sweater?

"Thanks Kags!" Hinata thanked. "It's nothing." Kageyama scoffed. Hinata wrapped his arm around the sweater. 

Warm and it smells like him too!

It was getting late and Hinata and Kageyama were tired of walking in and out of stores. They both decided it was time to get back

When they got to the hospital, they both said goodbye to each other. Hinata frowned when he turned away. He missed the sarcastic tall male. Kageyama missed his new friend too. 

Hinata frowned turn into a smile as he remembered the day he and Kageyama spent together. Kageyama remembered too. Hinata changed to his pajamas and gulped down his pills. He flopped onto bed, still smiling . He finally found a friend. Hinata noticed that he didn't give Kageyama his sweater back. He didn't care, he wanted it. Because it felt warm right? 

Kageyama did the same, he changed and flopped onto bed. He thought about Hinata and smiled. Wait.

Kageyama finally smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about two weeks since Hinata and Kageyama met. 

They hung out everyday and every second they could.

Kageyama never stopped smiling.

Hinata never stopped smiling.

They got into tiny arguments almost all the time. They also raced to see who can get to places first. 

On Christmas, the two boys gave each other gifts then even fought who got each other the better one. 

Today, It was New Years Eve. 

Kageyama woke up and got dressed with his gray winter coat that Hinata got him as a gift for Christmas. He wore that with black ripped jeans and gray tennis shoes. Kageyama swallowed his pills, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. Then he rested in his favorite lounge chair. He always meet Hinata there for no reason. It's just a thing that naturally happened. 

Hinata woke up and changed to the red sweater Kageyama gave to him the first day they met. He paired them with regular jeans and white tennis shoes. Hinata gets cold more often now since his sickness is progressing. Hinata decided to wrap a scarf around his neck. He threw on matching mittens to complete the outfit. He swallowed his pills and brushed his teeth. He walked over to the lounge to find Kageyama sitting there like always. A smiled grew over his face as he walked over to Kageyama. 

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata screamed, scaring Kageyama just a little bit. "Hi." Kageyama replied getting up. "Happy New Years!" Hinata shouted. "Dumbass your supposed to say that at midnight."   
"Oh right."

"We should get going." Kageyama said under his breath. He might not sound excited but he truly is. "Right!" Hinata replied. They both left and walked on the sidewalk. 

Kageyama noticed how protected Hinata was. Kageyama frowned. He thought about all the bad things that are happening soon. Hinata noticed Kageyamas frown. "Hey! So what should we do?" Hinata asked hoping to change the mood. "I don't know." Kageyama replied looking around. "Hmmm..... Isn't there like a new carnival around here?" Hinata asked. "I think so, we could check it out." Kageyama responded looking back at Hinata. 

As the two boys walked around the streets asking the near by street sellers where is the new winter carnival. 

Following the strangers direction was harder than they thought. Till they noticed the flashing colorful light, the background music and the big Ferris wheel. They knew right away they are in the winter carnival. 

Hinata and Kageyama waited in line to buy the tickets. "Aren't you excited!" Hinata elbowed Kageyama. "Of course I am? Why wouldn't I be?" Kageyama replied. "Oh nothing." Hinata smiled. 

"Here you are boys! Have fun!". After Hinata and Kageyama bought their tickets they entered the carnival. 

"Where should we go now?" Hinata asked. Kageyama looked around and Hinata followed his eyes. They both looked at the ride called "Screamer." They both looked at the ride than back at each other. They both smirked at each other almost like they can read each other's mind. "Race.". They ran as fast as they could till Hinata started coughing. He stopped running and crouched down and started coughing mucus. Kageyama looked behind him and ran to Hinata. Kageyama stood next to Hinata and patted his back. 

"Sorry Kageyama." Hinata mumbled. "It's ok, do you still think you can go on this?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded. The woman was walking with her kid, the kid asked what's going with the boys. The woman pulled her kid away from them. Most of the time when someone spits mucus on the floor of course you'll think it's contagious, who wouldn't. Kageyama wrapped Hinata's arm around his neck to try to lift him up. Hinata told Kageyama it is fine. They both walked to the end of the line in comfortable silence. 

After the pair of boys walked to the end of the line. Once they got there, they both looked up at the ride. Kageyama let out a small gasp as Hinata jumped up and down, excited. The thing was ginormous contraption of green and purple, mixed in with the screams of the people on the ride. Kageyama thought it looked like a deformed q tip. It was built like a tall green stick with the words "screamer." on the top in purple. The bottom was shaped like a crescent moon on its side, lined with seats. There were two on each row and twelve seats in total on the ride. In the middle, the seats switched directions making it that six seats faced one side while the other six faced the opposite. The ride was known for turning upside down, and thinking about it made the two boys look at it in excitement. 

The man in front of the gate with a look like he doesn't want to be there, opened the gate to let the people in along with Hinata and Kageyama. 

The two boys definitely did not want to be sitting next to strangers so Hinata jumped on the ride followed by Kageyama. Once the two fully sat down the same man from the entrance grabbed the ride passenger restraints and placed it on each persons chest. Once everyone was buckled up the man started the ride. 

Hinata already started screaming and Kageyama looked at him with a "are you serious." look. The ride rocked back in forth. Some people already had something that felt like butterflies in there stomach. As the seconds past, the rocking got more intense. Kageyama and Hinata probably was the loudest ones there screaming their heads off. Once the ride moved back and forth that the almost flipped upside down everyone was practically screaming and crying of fear. Hinata and Kageyama gripped the handle bars as hard as they could. 

Hinata and Kageyama knew what is about to happen. The ride did a full turn flipping everyone on the ride upside down. Hinata almost flinging off his seat, hands in the air and Kageyama holding the bars as firm as he could. As Hinata and Kageyama are screaming what they didn't notice was that....they were holding hands on the same handle bar. Their fingers interacted to another. The rocking back and forth got more fierce. Hinata and Kageyama clutched onto each other hand. 

Once the ride got put to a complete stop and shrieks calmed down, Hinatas hair was a complete mess and Kageyamas faced still full of terror. When the two noisy pair fully register what was going on they both felt a weird sensation that someone was touching their very own hands. As the two boys simultaneously looked at their hands they saw a familiar hand. As they realized that they are interlock with each other's hand they straight away, unlocked each other's hand. They both looked up and looked at one another eyes fully analyzing ones presence. The man unlocks their ride restraints and told everyone in a dull voice to exit safely. 

Hinata and Kageyama both lost in each other's eyes, the man instructed for them to get out because at this point he ran out of patience. "I-Uh- Ok." They both say leaving the ride laughing. Why are they laughing is a mystery that is still not known to man. 

As the two boys exit the ride, they continued riding on some more rides till they rode every ride in the fair and yes even the kid rides. Some people gave them dirty looks. "Why are they wearing breathing tube?" "Are they sick?". Hinata and Kageyama grew to ignore them as the time went on. Speaking of time the time was now from the time they got there which was 12:00 to now 6:00. 

As the sky turn from bright blue to a mix of purple and pink and the clouds reflecting off the color of the bright sun, Hinata and Kageyama walked out of the carnival with blue and pink cotton candy in their arms. Splatted smiles on their faces as they are now heading to the park. Hinata enjoying his pink cotton candy and Kageyama enjoying his blue cotton candy. Hinata thought that the blue cotton candy reminded him of Kageyama blue eyes. Hinata thought his blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. Blue and fierce, with sparkles surrounding it every time Hinata talked or even smiled. Kageyama thought that Hinata's eyes reminded him of the sun. Actually everything about Hinata reminded him of the sun. His personality, eyes, smile, and hair. His bright orange hair is a view that Kageyama himself, would never forget. 

As they made it to the park, Hinata and Kageyama sat down admiring the sunset. The air blowing in their hair and the grass shuffling under their feet. They both sat down on a white nearby bench. 

At the time of sun the bright bright sun fully rested and the moon comes from the night sky, Kageyama missed the sun it's bright shining light but it doesn't mean he doesn't want the moon. 

As the two boys sat in the bench and how the stars wrote their story on the night sky, something felt different then last time they watched the stars. Maybe it was just them feeling sick or maybe just maybe it was connection. 

The two boys talked for a while. It could have been about video games or how annoying the nurses can be but somethings was always there between them, like an imaginary string you could say. A string made up of happiness, comfort, and love. 

The time went on as the two boys expressed their thoughts and expressions. The clock was about about 45 minutes till a new year. Thinking of a new year was pleasing to both Hinata and Kageyama. People might say it's a year for hope but was is there to hope about..dying? That wasn't the case. Hinata and Kageyama thought long and hard. It was going to be year of ecstasy. 

"What's that?" Hinata pointed. "What?" Kageyama asked turning his head towards the place Hinata was pointing at. There was a big puddle. "Oh a puddle, probably because of the snow that melted." Kageyama retorted. Hinata shrugged his shoulders then smirked. Kageyama gave off a "what are you doing." face. "Trust me." Hinata replied knowing what Kageyama was thinking. Before Kageyama had the chance to reply, Hinata dragged him off to the puddle. 

"What are you doing dumbass?!" Kageyama screamed. 

"Sometimes Kageyama. You have to go with the flow." 

"What?!"

They made it to the puddle, almost bumping into one another as Hinata did a complete stop.

Hinata let go of Kageyama. Kageyama looked at Hinata almost wishing that he never let go. He found himself staring at Hinata which Hinata was staring at his reflection. Kageyama looked at his own.

Hinata looked up and stared at Kageyama. Hinata then got an idea. Kageyama finished looking at himself and looked back up to Hinata to find Hinata smirking. Kageyama looked at Hinata with a puzzled look. Hinata noticed and laughed at little which made Kageyama blush just a tiny bit. 

"What are you thinking...?" Kageyama knew Hinata was up to something. "Nothing..." Hinata said in a mischievous tone. 

Kageyama made an irritated look on his face. Hinata sighed which made Kageyama even more angry at his calmness. Hinata smiled and grabbed Kageyama arm and dragged him for like the 5th time this week, to inside the puddle. 

Are you seriously kidding me.

Hinata and Kageyama shoes and socks got wet. Hinata laughed while on the other hand Kageyama looked displeased. Hinata again noticed and then again smirked. 

"What are you doing now." Kageyama sighed looking down, putting his fingers between his eyes, and scrunching his nose. "Hinata you seriously got to be kidding me."

Hinata still with a smirk on his face, kicked water on Kageyama. "Hey?!" Kageyama screamed looking up at Hinata. Kageyama got furious and kicked the water back. "Hey?!" Hinata mocked Kageyama. Hinata kicked back the water even harder and at this point Kageyama was partly soaked. Kageyama smirked and kicked more water to Hinata repeatedly. Hinata tried to back away but he laughed trying to cover the water from hitting his face. 

The two boys took off their coats for it not to get wet. The two boys played with the water, soaking each other. As they were fighting, Kageyama accidentally grabbed Hinatas' wrist. Hinata gasped a little then looked at Kageyamas' blue ocean eyes. Kageyama looked into Hinata's bright hazel eyes. Kageyama smiled and twirled Hinata around. Hinata stood there frozen but then smiled and twirled himself. Kageyama smiled and grabbed Hinatas' two hands and started playfully dancing. A light pink blushed spread a crossed Hinata's cheek. He then played along with Kageyama to not look awkward.

As the two boys laughed and danced under the moonlight, they actually finally felt like the world was actually theirs to be told. 

The clock was about to strike twelve and the two boys didn't know. That was until the cheers and the talking of people filled the air. In the moonlight sky the bright fireworks bloomed. It was memorizing. "Happy New Years!" The people screamed in joy. The two boys stopped dancing then looked at each other. It was like time stopped for a little while. 

The fireworks bloomed in the air and then automatically the two boys got closer to each other. Once they got close enough, Hinata rested his head on Kageyamas' chest and Kageyama rested his head on Hinatas' fluffy hair. . After a little while Hinata looked up and Kageyama looked down. Their face getting closer to each other and Hinata on his toes. 

As the wind and water was above and below them. As the moonlight shine in the night sky with the fireworks giving life. As they counted their age by friends, not years. As they counted their life by smiles, not tears. 

The two boys kissed. It was a like the world was spinning around them. As their hearts felt like it was going to explode, the two boys melting into the kiss. I guess the universe let them have the rainbow after the rain after all. 

"Happy New Years."


	4. Chapter 4

I guess this was love you can say. The two boys haven't said it yet but they love each other. 

Kageyama confessed to Hinata officially and so did Hinata. They decided to be boyfriends officially.

The two boys would give small and sometimes passionate kisses to each other, which some how it was like they have been wanting to do their whole life. The two boys learned to love each other more than you can imagine. Hinata would hug or cuddle with Kageyama as much as he could. Kageyama would carry him piggy riding on his back whenever Hinata was bored. 

In the park, Kageyama would hold Hinata on his shoulders. Hinata would spread his arms out and scream "I'm free!" while facing the sun. Kageyama would smile and hug him after.

The two boys finally met the parents and the parents were so happy and burst out crying of joy. The two boys sat there awkwardly but then Natsu would dress up Kageyama with ponytails or drew hearts on his face. This always made Kageyama laugh and smile and Hinatas' heart flutter and explode of happiness 

Kageyama would hold Hinatas' hand walking through the park

Kageyama would hold Hinata's hand running through the hospital aisles. 

Kageyama would hold Hinata's hand watching the stars sparkle.

Kageyama would hold Hinata's hand when he pushed Hinata in a wheelchair.

Kageyama would hold Hinata's hand when the doctor would enter needles into his body.

Kageyama would hold Hinata's hand when Hinata felt like he couldn't breathe. 

On a cloudy morning, Hinata was resting in his hospital bed.

Hinata with wires connected to him and his heart monitor beeping which always kept Kageyama calm.

Kageyama was sitting next to him, watching his phone. He scrolls through photos and tiny clips of Hinata and him. 

January 3 2020  
"Kageyama!" Hinata exclaims trying to cover his face from the camera. "I'm just taking a video relax!" Kageyama screams hiding behind the camera. Hinata pouts and crosses his arms but then smiles at the camera. "Hi! Kageyamas phone! You must be sad having to deal with him all day." Hinata smirks. "Boke!" Kageyama puts down the camera but doesn't stop it. Hinata laughs and picks up the camera and holds it to his face. He sticks out his tongue in a funny matter. Hinata runs away with the camera facing him. "HINATA GIVE IT BACK!" Kageyama shouts from the other side. "Never!" Hinata laughs tilting his head back in an evil way and stops the camera by accident.

January 5 2020  
"Kageyama what flavor milk do you want?" Hinata records Kageyama standing next to the vending machine. Kageyama stands there awkwardly thinking. Kageyama looks at Hinata and saw that Hinata is recording from his phone. "Boke! What are you doing?" Kageyama desperately tried to grab the phone out of Hinatas' hands. "Pick!" Hinata hides Kageyamas phone behind his back. Kageyama sighed in disbelief and looked back at the vending machine and picked the regular milk. Kageyama grabbed the milk from the vending machine and looked at Hinata with a "are you happy now?" look. Kageyama hold the milk in-front of Hinata. "That's boring." Hinata mumbles behind the camera. Kageyama throws the milk at Hinata. "Hey?!" Hinata stops the camera while being all covered in milk. 

January 7 2020  
"So we are hanging out with some old people!" Hinata exclaims under the camera. The camera was facing and old couple playing bingo. "Hinata your supposed to say seniors." Kageyama looked at him with a "are you serious look?". "Oops!" Hinata scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We are hanging out with some seniors!" Hinata corrected himself. Hinata turned the phone to its back to show him with the seniors. "Is he always like this?" The old man whispered to Kageyama. Hinata overheard and smiled awkwardly. "Yea." Kageyama laughed and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "And I love him for that." Kageyama hugged Hinata and Hinata smiled and stopped the camera.

Kageyama laughed and watched some more videos. "What are you laughing about?" Hinata asked sitting up and tilting his head. Kageyama sighed happily and sat next to Hinata and asked "Wanna watch some videos?". "Yea!" Hinata coughed. Kageyama laid next to Hinata making sure not to hurt him or anything. 

Kageyama played the videos. The two boys sat on the hospital bed, laughing at the videos. Kageyama looked at Hinata and pulled him closer. Hinata snuggled into Kageyamas' chest. The two boys stayed there, watching some YouTube videos.

As the two boys were watching YouTube videos and laughing at meme compilations, they heard crying coming from outside the door. "Wonder what's happening?" Hinata asked himself. Before Kageyama could ask the same thing, the doctor came in with a look that Kageyama could never forget. 

Hinatas mom and Natsu came in behind the doctor crying. "Mom what's wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm sorry. You may now say your goodbyes." That is all the doctor said. "W-What?" Kageyama asked jumping from the bed. Hinatas' mom stood next to Hinata, rubbing her hands through his hair. "Shoyo baby. It's time for Heaven to receive a new angel." Hinata mom attempted to say despite all her tears. 

"W-What?" Kageyama asked again but this time with tears falling down his face. Hinata sighed. "Kageyama. It was coming." Hinata looked at him. "I-I know." Kageyama cried. Hinata held Kageyamas' hand. "It's going to be ok." Hinata affirmed. Hinata looked at his mother. 

"I am going to see dad." Hinata cried but tried to keep a smile. "I am also going to see uncle and grandma!" "And when I see them I am going to tell them how much I missed them! I just hope uncle does not swear that much." Hinata laughed lightly. 

"Y-Yea baby." Hinata mom trying to keep her smile through her tears as she stroke her fingers through Hinatas' slim face. 

"And when I am in Heaven I would watch over all of you guys!" Hinata looked at everyone. "I would miss you guys a lot but you guys can always visit my grave and do that sappy stuff." Hinata laughed again. 

"Natsu make sure to take care of Mr. Teddy Bear for me ok?" Hinata asked smiling. Natsu nodded, crying just a little bit but smiled anyways. 

"And mom. Make sure you don't forget me ok?" Hinata signaled his mom to give him a hug and his mom did just that. When the mother and son stopped hugging, Hinata looked at Kageyama. 

"Tobio. I guess I won the bet." Hinata laughs a little. "W-What bet?" Kageyama kneels down holding Hinatas' hand crying softly. "I made you smile." Hinata smiled just thinking about it. Kageyama laughed a little "Yea, Yea you did." Kageyama looked at him smiling and crying like never before. "I'll be watching over you." Hinata confirmed. No words could have came out of Kageyamas' mouth so he just nodded instead. "And as long as I'm here, you're" Hinata said with a weak smile.

And on Hinatas' final breathe, he said the word "invincible." 

As Hinata's heart monitor flatlined and the doctors rushed in.

Hinata mom fell down on her knees crying. Kageyama rushed over to her and helped her up. Kageyama wrapped his arm around her and told her it was going to be ok. Kageyama felt like nothing was real anymore and that the world was spinning around him faster than ever.

The doctors took out the defibrillator and placed it on Hinata's chest.

"Clear!"   
No response   
"Mommy!" Natsu cried

"Clear!"   
No response   
"Shoyo, my baby." Hinata's mom whispers.

"Clear!"   
No response   
"Shoyo." Kageyama choked on his tears.

The doctors sighed. They put away the defibrillator and stood there looking at Hinata's resting body with respectful look. Everyone looked at Hinata. He passed with a smile on his face. That made Kageyama smiled just a tiny bit. 

In a sky full of clouds a bright sun magically appeared. The sunlight shine upon Hinata. It was just like a saying that Hinata finally made it to the sun. Kageyama noticed and gasp a little. Then laughed so quite that no one can hear him just in case people thought he was crazy. Kageyama looked at the sun from outside the window. "You did it Hinata." Kageyama thought. "Just didn't think you had to leave me." 

"He's not coming back, right mommy?" Natsu asked. "No sweetie, he is not." 

Kageyama needed time to process what just happened but he knew for a fact that Hinata found the sun. Hopefully he would find Hinata too. Kageyama looked at Hinata. His smile wasn't gone but that never meant Kageyama's tears were gone. 

It was just like how the sun loved the moon so much that he died today to let him breathe. 

"Time of death 2:43 pm"


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess it was true Hinata, when all is said and done, grief is the price you pay for love." 

Maybe re-watching the clips over and over again wasn't helping.

It made Kageyama think if he was the right person for Hinata. It made him think how did someone like Hinata ever loved someone like him. 

Hinata family and Kageyama were trying their best to cope. Kageyama would visit the family house and have dinner with them. Kageyama was like a second son to her. Taking her out and helping her with chores around the house. Comforting the mother and the daughter was hard on Kageyama as he was trying to find himself again. Kageyama would try to make Natsu laugh but Hinata's mom insist that Kageyama should go have fun and enjoy his life.

They would go on daily walks to the park. Natsu would ask for flowers and they would get her them. Little did they know, Natsu would rest them on Hinata's grave.

Maybe every candle and every prayer wasn't going to take away the fact that Kageyama had a hole in his heart were that special someone used to be. 

Kageyama woke up. His eyes red and puffy for crying the night before. He sat up and looked outside his window. He sighed and starred at the floor. The doctor came in and gave him his daily pills. The doctor and her kid met Hinata. Of corse Hinata found his way to make them both laugh and smile. It was the first time the doctor found Kageyama so happy and cheerful. The doctor frowned at the sight of sorrowful Kageyama. She still respected his privacy and left him in silence.

Silence. It was a familiar word to Kageyama since Hinata's passing. He wondered if he was ever going to hear his laugh again. It was a nice thought.

Only if not a week ago, the doctors told him he was in the curable. Meaning that he could be cured and ready to leave this shit hole. Yet, it was without Shoyo.

As he remembered the bright sunshine he fell in love with , he wished that he could have a normal life. A life where Hinata and Kageyama lived their happily ever after. 

Still a wish. Wishes come true?

Pills. Why? As he threw down the pills in his parch throat, Kageyama saw something.

He got up and glided over to the group of clothing, resting on the guest chair. 

He saw one thing in the pile that caught his eye.

The coat.

The one that Hinata got him.

As his eyes got watery, he grabbed the coat and placed it against his chest. Kageyama tears fell down and soaked into his coat. The tear drops leaving a temporary wet stain. Kageyama cried into the coat wishing that Hinata never had to go and to leave him in this hospital.

Why him. The question Hinata asked on that day. 

In the moment something in Kageyama snapped. 

He smiled. It was like his muscles almost forgot how to smile. He ran and opened the door. The nurses surrounding the area looked at him confused. "Tobio?" 

Kageyama ignored her. He gently pushed her to the side and ran to the stairs. He ran up the stairs looking at the same railing Hinata slid on. Using his fingers, scanning the railing. 

He open the exit door with an excited smile.

Maybe he was expecting Hinata to be there. Maybe he was expecting for the love his life to be standing right there. Maybe he was expecting for Hinata to hug him and tell him everything was going to be all right. 

All that was in front of him was another sky full of clouds and a rooftop. 

Kageyama had a mental breakdown. He fell down on his knees, crying his heart out. When Hinata asked "Why us?", Kageyama could not give a straight answer. He didn't know why them. He didn't know why Hinata and Himself had to live in such pain.

He dropped the winter coat.

Don't cry.

Hinata wouldn't want this.

He scrunched down, picked up the coat. 

Dirty.

He took his thumb and gently rubbed off the dirt. He smiled a little remembering the memories that came with the coat. 

Kageyama sighed, walking closer to the railing. 

Looking down, Kageyama heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kags." 

Kageyama looked up.

He saw someones small and faded figure staring at the clouds, on the railing. It was faint but there. When Kageyama got a better view he knew right away it was Hinata. 

You're back!

As Kageyama walked over and reach for his hand and hoping Hinata was still here. When Hinata's hand was right there.

Just right there.

When Kageyama almost grabbed it it disappeared. Kageyama gasped a little at the disappearance of Hinata. Hinata flew away in tiny little pieces in the sky. Kageyama's heart was already broken but this was like smashing hammers right into the already broken heart. Kageyama felt tears running down his face. 

"You said you'll stay forever but now I'm alone in our roof."

It was until a light gust of wind blew through Kageyama. The wind flowing through Kageyamas' silk black hair. It was going forward making Kageyama stumble just a little bit. Kageyama turned around to where the wind was heading. When he turned around he saw Hinata standing behind him, having the same smile Kageyama knows and loves. 

Kageyama saw Hinata looking at the clouds again. Kageyama with his eyes wide opened and tiny crack of a smile, took tiny steps forward. When he got there, Kageyama took his arms from his side and reached out for Hinatas' hand one more time. When he almost felt like he touched Hinata, Hinata disappeared. 

Kageyama didn't know what was going on. It was like all the memories was flooding his brain. "Hinata?" He mumbled. His arm still reaching out for Hinata but yet again, Hinata dissolved slowly into little pieces in the beautiful sky. Kageyama looked at where Hinata was standing. He missed him so dearly. 

Kageyama sighed in a disappointing tone. He kicked the air. He screamed. "Why are you doing this to me!" He hoped for someone to hear him. 

He sat down on the floor, chocking for air. When he fully relax, he looked up at the clouds. 

"There's this pain inside me Hinata. I often feel it now, which you will never know. It's caused by the absence of you." 

Kageyama let all of his emotions that he has been bottling up inside. He yelled to who ever was up there for them to listen to his prayers to give that one person who made him feel loved...back. 

As Kageyama let out all his emotions, the clouds started to move. 

Then there it was. The sun. Just a tiny ray of the sun behind the clouds shined through. Just a little ray next to Kageyama. 

Hinata?

Kageyama noticed the ray. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to feel like Hinata was going to disappear again. He stood from the ground. He looked at the sun and back to the ray on the ground. 

He took his hand from his side while his other hand clutching onto his coat. He almost touched it but then retrieved his hand back. Kageyama closed his eyes.

Come on Tobio.

He took a deep breathe.

He reached for the sun. 

It didn't disappear. It warmed Kageyamas' cold hands. Kageyama held the bright ray of sunshine, making a fist with his hand. He smiled so brightly. The feeling of Hinata with him, the feeling he thought he will never feel again. 

In the moment, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. A small laughed escaped his lips.

Kageyama knew he found Hinata once again. He knew because

Hinata means sun.


End file.
